¿Quién soy?
by Alexia.S.Pierce
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que te rodea te plantea preguntas y sólo te las puede responder la persona que menos te lo espera? ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de quién no debes? ¿Y cuando te debates entre dos amores?


_**¡Hola! Este es un fanfic que llevo tiempo escribiendo y quería subirlo aquí. Ya lo estoy publicando en otro lugar y la verdad es que parece que ha gustado. Espero que os guste, y ¡comentad!**_

_** Capítulo 1 **_

El sol la empezó a despertar a la hora de siempre. Cada sábado, como siempre, se levantó de mal humor por haber olvidado la noche anterior bajar la persiana.

Entre maldiciones se levantó y bajó la persiana, que bajó rápidamente cuando su mal genio venció a la poca resistencia que opuso la persiana.

Recuperado su medio natural, la noche, se dispuso a volver al sueño, pero la actividad y los ruidos de la casa se lo ponían muy difícil.

Oyó los pasos apresurados y ligeros de su madre, que entreabrió la puerta para comprobar si estaba despierta o habían sido alucinaciones suyas y su hija seguía sumida en un profundo sueño. Ésta, se hizo la dormida para poder disfrutar aún de un poco de tranquilidad, ya que la cabeza la tenía a punto de explotar.

La puerta se cerró y la joven cogió su móvil y vio un mensaje que decía: "¿Volviste bien? Perdona por no acompañarte, tenía que ir a casa :( " Al ver esa muestra de preocupación, la pesadez de su cabeza aumentó.

Por su puesto que había llegado bien, parecía mentira que aún no supiera que ella podía cuidarse sola, aunque… bien visto, nadie sabía hasta dónde podía llegar.

Apagó de su mente esos pensamientos y a oscuras se apresuró a guardar la ropa de la noche anterior, su madre no podía verla, si no, estaba muerta.

La hizo desaparecer entre las bolsas de viaje que tenía por los bajos del armario.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a aparecer en su mente…

Después de que su madre se acostara, bajó por la ventana de su habitación, siempre procuraba hacerlo cuando no había nadie en la calle, ya que la gente se preguntaría como no se rompe una pierna cada vez, pero a eso no tenía respuestas ni ella.

Cuando llegó al suelo, se acicaló antes de ir al punto de encuentro: la fuente que había cerca del parque de su urbanización.

Allí estaba ella, con su moto aparcada y sus ojos castaños reluciendo en la noche. Su pose reflejaba lo poco que le importaba todo, las opiniones y de los comentarios.

Cuando la vio, no sonrió ni la saludó, si no que lo que le dijo, y secamente, fue:

-Llegas tarde.

-No exageres, llegaré unos 5 minutos tarde. Te habrás desesperado –dijo ella cogiendo el casco que le tendía la morena.

Se lo puso mientras la otra chica empezaba a arrancar la moto. El sonido de esta máquina le produjo un sentimiento de libertad y adrenalina que vivía siempre que subía en esa moto. Solo en esa porque iba con ella. Ella era Santana. Su nombre imponía respeto y miedo, aunque a veces ésta línea se mezclaba y no llegaba a entenderse bien. A ella… precisamente no le despertaba esos sentimientos.

Se sentó detrás de ella, acercando su torso a la fina espalda, y juntando sus manos en los abdominales de ella. Esos momentos de intimidad y cercanía, la hacían soñar con… no. No la hacían soñar, porque soñar es cosa de ilusos, como ella misma decía.

Santana empezó a acelerar la velocidad de la moto, haciendo que el vestido suelto que llevaba se levantara, dejando a los conductores con la visión de unas piernas bonitas que se alejaban a una gran velocidad.

-¡Baja un poco la velocidad! –chilló ella desde atrás de la moto, sujetándose con una mano en ella y con otra el rebelde vestido. El viento y la velocidad dificultaban la comunicación con la conductora, así que tuvo que repetir el mensaje para que llegara a su destinataria, que sólo respondió con una risa burlona y un aumento de la velocidad de la máquina.

Ella, se resignó a conseguir nada de Santana, así que se pasó todo el trayecto sujetándose el vestido y maldiciendo el no haberse puesto unos pantalones.

Cuando la velocidad empezó a descender, intuyó que ya habían llegado a su destino, aunque no lo sabía, porque le era desconocido el lugar.

Era una especie de discoteca con lo que parecía también unos sutiles toques góticos. El lugar estaba pintado de rojo y negro y el resplandor de las luces de neón del interior se podía ver desde fuera, igual que se oía la música.

Todo el ambiente era muy poco propio de Rachel, aunque últimamente quería innovar en sitios dónde salir.

-Ya era hora de que aparecierais –bufó Rachel, mientras se enganchaba a Santana para achucharla.

Mientras la parejita se daba los mimitos correspondientes en una pareja que está saliendo desde un mes atrás, la pasajera de la moto se quitó el caso, dejando una melena rubia libre.

Mientras se peinaba, perdiendo tiempo para poder captar la atención de su mejor amiga, miró alrededor por si había alguna señal de su seguidor número uno.

Rachel, al captar ese análisis del lugar se acercó a ella, abrazándola mientras le decía:

-Tranquila, aquí no está. No creas que no hago bien mi trabajo, que yo compruebo las cosas antes –dijo esto y la soltó.

Empezaron a hacer la cola para hacer a ese lugar.

-Oye, Brittany, ¿por qué no has llamado al chico ese… mmm… Puck? ¿Se llamaba así? –preguntó con la típica culpabilidad de tenerla de lado para estar con su novia.

-No. No me gusta, además, prefería más ésta noche para pasarla contigo –recalcó la última palabra mirando a Santana para que pillara su indirecta. La acusación no pareció afectar a la chica, que siguió con sus ojos castaños posados en el final de la cola y en un lugar lejano dónde sólo ella tenía acceso. Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Rachel no pudo más que soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia otro lado.

Brittany no sentía enemistad por Santana, al contrario… pero eso no podía decirlo a nadie, y menos a ella misma. No podía aceptar la idea de que se estuviese enamorando de una chica que la trataba tan mal. Hacía todo lo que hacía para mantener esos sentimientos alejados de la realidad y para que su amiga sufriera un poco.

Fueron avanzando en la cola, hasta poder entrar en el extraño establecimiento negro y rojo.

El interior era diferente al exterior, ya que lo iluminaban diferentes tonos de luz y Brittany tuvo que admitir que la música era buena. Se dirigieron directamente a la barra para poder alegrar un poco sus humores. Mientras el camarero les preparaba las bebidas, Rachel y ella hablaron:

-Britt, siento que tengamos que estar en este plan. Sé que te prometí una noche de amigas y lo siento, en serio, pero… -siguió hablando mientras Brittany hacía oídos sordos a sus excusas y disculpas. Miraba de reojo a Santana, que parecía haberse juntado con unos que parecían sus primos hermanos, pero para ella, Santana destacaba sobre los demás…

Se sintió culpable de esos pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, donde Rachel seguía igual.

-…me dijo "Venga, quedemos" y tú ya sabes que cuando la gente me insiste mucho yo cedo… -y no callaba.

Brittany con cuatro "No pasa nada" consiguió hacerla callar y que se relajara.

Brindaron y se bebieron la primera copa, que hizo un efecto rápido. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte, y Brittany sorprendió a su amiga buscando con la mirada a su chica, al no encontrarla volvió a mirar a Brittany con una mirada confusa, y ésta, soltando un soplido, la sacó a la pista a bailar. Bailaron juntas, aunque la rubia llevaba siempre el ritmo y la dirección. Tenía un don innato para la danza, y lo aprovechaba al máximo cuando salía por ahí.

Interrumpió el baile la aparición misteriosa de Santana.

-¿Dónde estabas? –chilló Rachel, acercándose a su oído para que la escuchara.

La morena, por toda respuesta le dio una sonrisa.

Brittany bufó. Ella siempre con sus misterios y creyendo que eso le hacía más guay. Ella la atraía, no sabía porqué, pero lo hacía.

A lo mejor lo que le atraían eran esos ojos marrones que parecían mirarte directamente al alma. Podía ser también su cara. Sus facciones proporcionadas y armoniosas, su blanca y perfecta sonrisa y su escultural cuerpo. Era el prototipo de chica de la que todos babeaban, pero que sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, ya que parecía tener el gusto puesto en las chicas. Se interrumpió de los pensamientos, y se alejó hacia la barra.

-Un ron con cola –chilló al camarero, pero éste no hacía caso.

Apareció detrás suya una de las amigas de Santana. La había visto junto a ella, y era tremendamente guapa, pero le daba un poco de desconfianza.

-Tú. Un ron con cola –dijo con voz suave y amenazante. El camarero, al instante atendió a la misteriosa chica, y tras pagar le dio el vaso a Brittany.

Ésta, lo cogió y empezó a beber mientras ella la atravesaba con unos ojos verdes que mareaban.

-Quinn –dijo la chica acercándose a su oído. Se lo dijo con suavidad y casi rozando con sus labios la oreja de la otra rubia.

Ella, con un poco de los efectos del alcohol apoderándose de su mente, se inhibió de sus vergüenzas e hizo lo mismo, acercándose al oído de ella.

-Brittany –se separó al momento y le sonrió –Gracias por el vaso.

-No hay de qué. Se tiene que atender antes a una señorita que a unos burdos borrachos –dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia un grupo de chicos (si se les podía llamar así), que aporreaban la barra para llamar la atención del camarero.

Ella se rió, y la miró a los ojos. No sabía porque, sintió un cosquilleo, el mismo que sentía cuando Santana la miraba, y se quedó prendada de sus ojos.

Quinn se acercó, y Brittany pudo comprobar lo bien que olía: era una mezcla entre rosas y fresas.

-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? –sus ojos chispeaban, y ella le asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba que la guiara.

La llevó a un rincón más oscuro, y cuando dejó el vaso en una mesa, se volvió a acercar a ella. Quinn le sonrió y… la besó. Sus besos eran ávidos, y al mismo tiempo tiernos.

Pasaron así el tiempo, entre besos y caricias, hasta que la rubia de ojos verdes se separó y le dijo:

-Me tengo que ir –dándole un último beso le susurró –Eres especial, y tú los sabes.

Dicho esto, se empezó a perder entre la multitud y Brittany se quedó estupefacta. Al despejarse y ver que se había ido, notó que no le había dado ni su número ni nada.

Alarmada, miró el reloj y observó que marcaba las 3 de la madrugada.

Buscó a Rachel, que estaba con Santana, ambas hablando.

-¡Rach! Voy a coger un taxi y me voy a casa –empezó a despedirse dándole un abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado –chilló a su oído.

-Mmm… mejor llámame mañana y quedamos, que ahora tengo que irme. Además, si te lo cuento ahora luego no te acordarás –ambas rieron y en eso pasó a despedirse de Santana, que la miraba con una mirada de sospecha. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa por esa mirada, por lo que le vocalizó una adiós y para su sorpresa, la chica se acercó y le susurró el adiós en su oído, dejándola con la piel de gallina y unas rebeldes mariposas volando en su estómago.

Salió corriendo del local y se pasó 5 minutos buscando un taxi. Cuando lo consiguió, se arrojó de cabeza y le dio la dirección de su casa.

Llegó, y pensó como iba a subir a su casa, ya que estaba cerrada la urbanización por haber sobrepasado el "toque de queda".

Miró que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores y se puso debajo de la pared que daba a la ventana de su habitación. Le costó decidirse pero al final…


End file.
